The Marauders
by Prongs-TheGreat
Summary: this isall about The marauders,


Padfoot is sitting under the shade of a tree when James comes there sleepily. As usual Prongs wakes up late as it is a holiday.  
  
PADFOOT: Hi Pro-oops! I am sorry. Hi,James.  
  
PRONGS: Hi Sirius! Remember,u r forgetting that we should not be telling our pet names.  
  
PADFOOT: Sorry. Where's Remus?  
  
PRONGS: He is in our common room studying....um.. for the exams for the next year.I meant to say for the O.W.Ls.  
  
PADFOOT: (laughs)He is so studious!  
  
PRONGS: Yeah! (grinning)By the way where's silly-I mean Lily?  
  
PADFOOT: (grins) Don't let her hear that! Well, I don't know! She must be roaming with her best friend, u know, Cho Chang. How can she go with that girl, we are supposed to be her best friends!  
  
PRONGS:Yeah!(in a sort of indignant voice)Well,come on. Lets go to Moony.I am getting bored here.  
  
PADFOOT:Hey,look there!(pointing towards the tree,where a boy was absorbed in a book)  
  
Prongs grins.  
  
PRONGS:Hey snivellus!  
  
PADFOOT:Snivelly,u havent washed ur greesy hair yet?remember I told u in the first year?  
  
PRONGS:Yeah,he has not yet taken bath since then!  
  
Padfoot and Prongs both Laugh aloud.  
  
PRONGS:Hey Snivelly! wanna have some fun with us?  
  
PADFOOT:we will hang u upside down on the tree u r sitting under.  
  
Padfoot and Prongs look at each other grinning.  
  
PRONGS:Together? all right!on the count of three- one.............two........three.............  
EXPELLIARMUS! SNAPE:Ouch! that hurts. leave me alone!  
  
PADFOOT:Why though!Thats our only fun! (Sirius laughs uncontrollably)  
  
PRONGS:(turning to Sirius)Hey,u are not a christmas father!Control yourself.By the way,there's Remus. Hey,Remus!Come along and have some fun with Snivelly.  
  
MOONY:(Grins)All right! (he comes running)  
  
Padfoot pokes Prongs.  
  
PRONGS:Ouch!What?  
  
PADFOOT: There's silly!(pointing towards the lake)  
  
PRONGS:Hey Lily!  
  
Lily looks behind and so does Cho Chang.  
  
PADFOOT:(In a disgusted tone)Aargh! Why does Cho has to look behind too!  
  
PRONGS:HeyEvans we want to talk to u in private.  
  
LILY: All Right. But not now.We are discussing about the up coming Quidditch match.And I notice that u three arent practicing.It means that u are prepared for the match?  
  
Padfoot,Prongs & Moony look at each other in a horrified trance.  
  
MOONY:(Loking at both of his friends aghast)We have to go for the Quidditch practice.But when the match is and how come we didnt know?  
  
PADFOOT:Lily,when is the match?  
  
LILY: Whattttt!!!!!!!!!!!You dont know? You are supposed to be in the team & u dont know when it is? well, u always roam here and there,How will u know what's happening..........um well,by the way it is going to be held on Saturday, thats after two days. (she said at the angry and exasperated look of the trio)  
  
PRONGS: Bloody hell! We have to hurry up.Come on u guys!  
  
SNAPE: Hey! let me down and go wherever you want.  
  
PRONGS: Of course not! We and Leave u ? No sir!!!!!!!1(shaking his head)  
  
CHO CHANG: Hey! why dont u leave him if ur going .By the way Sirius and Remus already ran away!  
  
PRONGS: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?(looking around) Meanies!! They are not gonna get away from me!All right Snivellus,I will leave u,but dont be happy.You will never get away from me. (turning around and in a position to run) Hey u two wait for me!All right! LIGHT...........SOUND..................CAMERA....................ACTION!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prongs runs away.  
  
Padfoot and Moony are in the Quidditch pitch searching for James, just when he comes running angrily.  
  
MOONY: Hey James! Where have u been? We were searching u for atleast ....um....well we just started searching for u.  
  
PRONGS: Oh Yeah?Why did u run away leaving me alone with Snivellus?  
  
PADFOOT: What? Excuse me! We didnt run away from u.We thought u were coming behind us!  
  
MOONY: All Right! Stop bickering.We have to practise- understand?  
  
PRONGS:Yeah.U r right, Remus! All right, where is the snitch?  
  
PADFOOT: Hey! You will always care and worry about the snitch.But we have to worry about the Bludgers. Because we are-  
  
PRONGS:(grins)Beaters...yeah! I know.All right lets go and bring.  
  
MOONY: No need.I brought it already.  
  
PADFOOT:Leaping Lizards! How come? We were with u all the time!  
  
PRONGS:Thats right! Don't tell me u disapparated,nicked it and apparated back?Though it's not allowed in Hogwarts, u must have somehow disapparated because....  
  
PADFOOT & PRONGS:(looking at each other grinning)ur a scholar!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MOONY:Awe...........(Shyly)You are flattering me!Of courseI didn't disapparate.I just brought it when u both were deeply absorbed in the heavy conversation, which was almost like a fight!  
  
PADFOOT: Listen,friends like us never fight with each other. All right Remus,let the snitch and the-hey what am I talking!I meant to say,let the bludgers and next the snitch go!!!!!!!!!! (Sirius grins at James and he grins back giving a punch to him on the shoulder)  
  
MOONY:All Right, I am letting them off!And the game begins now! ZOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PRONGS:Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoopedooooooooo!!!!!!!!! I caught the snitch!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PADFOOT: HA! Don't talk nonsense.  
  
MOONY:That's Right!Don't-talk-nonsense-!I just let it go.How come u got it in less than a second?  
  
PRONGS:(looking modest)Well that's me!All right,u two want to practise with the bludgers? (Sirius and Remus look at each other with an eyebrow raised and shake their heads)  
  
MOONY: Nah! We are excellent beaters.We don't need any practise right, Sirius?  
  
PADFOOT:YEAH!That's right.now what to do?  
(They all think about what to do,just then Sirius grins and snaps his finger.and laughs at the blank expressionson his friends' faces)  
  
MOONY & PRONGS:( look at each other and then again at Sirius & ask in unision)WHAT???  
  
PADFOOT: Let's go and meet Professor Dumbledore! It will be fun! His office is too cool with all those unknown things! Yeah let's goooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PRONGS: Hey that's the best idea u have ever come up with,Sirius!  
  
PADFOOT: Shut Up! Lets go.  
  
MOONY: You know, we did better go by the shortcut. It's easier that way. Well,will Professor be there? if he is not there we will go and study Transfiguration, after the match we have test.... (then at seeing his friend's cold expressions he says)well I was just joking!  
  
PADFOOT: How thick can u get Remus?It is after four long days! and I dont want to look at it either, because we know it already. Now stop talking about studies or we'll..(he thinks)  
  
PRONGS:.....or we will gag u and hang u upside down on a tree!  
  
MOONY: No thanks.(he says smiling)Now lets go!  
  
PRONGS: Oh my gosh! We totally forgot.Lets go and don't leave me and run away!  
  
MOONY: Thats we are going to do.Bye!  
  
(Sirius and Remus run away)  
  
PRONGS: Dont think u can escape from me now. (James starts running and stops abruptly and suddenly he reaches them fast but not running)  
  
MOONY:Man, u are fast.  
  
PRONGS:(laughs uncontrollably) You two dont have eyes! Didnt u see that I came to u by broomstick?  
  
PADFOOT: Really We didnt notice.OK lets go!  
  
(They go to the wall through which they could enter Albus Dumbledore's office.There is a password by which only they can enter it)  
  
PADFOOT: My goodness! We dont know the password. What to do?  
  
PRONGS: Lets think.ok lets play a game. one by one we will tell something that could be a password,and tell them each in an order.  
  
MOONY: Deal! OK, I will start.um.............CHOCOLATE FROGS!?  
  
PADFOOT: Nah! It didnt work. Now if I tell it will open u know that? well let me think..........BERTIE BOTT'S EVERY FLAVOUR BEANS!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
PRONGS: Yuck! Sirius he doesn't even like that. You are so dumb!  
  
PADFOOT: Oh Yeah? If u are cleverer than me, then the wall should move aside. Come on, do it, do it...  
  
PRONGS: It is a deal. let me think something nice.. all right.  
COCKROACH CLUSTER!!!!!!!!!!?  
(the wall moves aside!) (every one's mouth falls open)  
  
PRONGS:(weakly)Cockroach cluster?! I was just joking!  
  
PADFOOT: MAN!!!!!!! That was some luck! lets go.  
(Professor is sitting in his chair and stroking Fawkes when the three enter.Albus looks up and smiles at them.)  
  
ALBUS: Good evening to u all!  
  
PRONGS,PADFOOT AND MOONY: Good evening Professor Dumbledore!  
  
PRONGS: Professor are u busy?  
  
ALBUS: Of course not.Why though?  
  
PADFOOT: We were getting bored so we thought we could come here and..........ouch!(he muttered when Remus stamped his foot and tells under his breath"have some fun")  
  
MOONY:....And learn something from u about many things!  
  
ALBUS: Well, I thought James and Sirius had pretty good fun hanging Severus Snape on a tree upside down... I mean 'Snivellus' (he laughs)  
  
(James and Sirius blush, but grin relucantly)  
  
ALBUS: So how is your studies going on?  
  
REMUS: Yeah, they are going fine. We have transfiguration's test after the match.  
( James and Sirius look at Remus annoyingly)  
  
ALBUS: ( Noticing this) I see that u are not interested in this matter.  
  
PRONGS: Yeah, I mean no we are not, Professor.  
  
ALBUS:(smiles at them) Ok. so how is your practise for the match going on?  
  
PADFOOT: You know professor Dumbledore, we didn't know about the match at all. Just before half an hour we came to know from SI- I mean Lily.  
( James and Remus grin at Sirius and he smiles back)  
  
ALBUS: My God, u always roam here and there that is why u didn't know.(Smiles)  
  
PRONGS:(Mutters) That's what Lily said.  
  
ALBUS: At least she put some senses in all ur heads.  
( All three of them blush.)(Albus laughs).  
  
ALBUS: So now only two years to go. You have planned what to do in ur future.  
  
PRONGS: Yeah, it would be cool to become Aurors.  
  
PADFOOT: Yeah, that is what we all have in our mind. For that u have to be too good in Defense Against The Dark Arts, Right?  
  
ALBUS: Quite correct. But u have to be good in Charms, Potions To make all sort potions which would be useful.And ofcourse, Transfiguration.And as u told u have a test after four days, I suggest u to go and work hard if u want to become Aurors. And since it is your Fifth year I also wish u a best of luck for ur O.W.Ls.  
  
MOONY, PRONGS & PADFOOT: Thanks Professor.  
  
ALBUS: And I again forbid u to go in the Dark Forest.  
( All Three of them freeze)  
  
PADFOOT: How did u know that Professor?  
  
ALBUS; I have my own way to know, you know. So what were u doing there?  
  
MOONY: We...er..well,...er .....  
(He looks at his friends helplessly)  
  
PRONGS: We were er....,Professor u know it was a full moon. So M-I mean Remus had to go to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Albus: So even u go there?!( he asks in a serious tone)  
  
PADFOOT:Of course not Profesor (he says quickly) we were..er just bidding him good-bye u know, & er.. see that he reaches safely without anybody noticing, so.....er........we just go upto the dark forest.( he looks at Albus intently because he wanted Dumbledore to believe)  
  
ALBUS: Is it so? Ok then, off u go!  
  
PRONGS: Bye Professor!  
(All three of them waved)  
( After coming out they breathe a sigh of relief)  
  
PRONGS: Whew! That was close!  
  
MOONY: Thanks Guys for helping me out.  
  
PADFOOT: Hey friends dont say thanks or sorry!  
  
PRONGS: Yeah! Now lets go and have some lunch!  
  
MOONY: Yeah that's right. Just now I realise that I am hungry.  
  
PADFOOT: So that was your stomach grumbling in Professor Dumbledore's office.I thought it was some sort of object, u know every thing there is so unusual ( He says grinning)  
  
PRONGS: ( teases Remus) Yeah, I heard it too. I think that is why even Professor let us go early, u know( grins) because it always take time to come out of the office!  
  
MOONY:(looks at them angrily and blushes seeing his friends trying hard not to laugh) ( Then at last unable to control they burst out laughing. Remus turns a brilliant shade of red.)  
  
MOONY: Er.....Cut it out guys.( he runs to the Great Hall)  
  
(Sirius And James also come to the great hall laughing.)(All the students look at them curiously)  
  
PADFOOT:( Takes some chocolate pudding) Ah! That is better. ( At that time the door of the Great hall opens) ( The trio watch that someone very tall somewhat like a giant enters) ( They smile at each other)  
  
PRONGS & PADFOOT: Hiya Hagrid!  
  
HAGRID: All right u three?! Have a nice dinner.( He grins)  
  
PRONGS: Yeah! Infact Remus is having a great time in eating his dinner! ( He teases)  
  
HAGRID: Is that right. Hey Remus when did u become like me? I think now eating has become your hobby than studying like before or having fun.( He too teases him.Moony becomes redder and redder.)  
  
LILY:( She comes just now to have her dinner and she grins at Hagrid's statement) You know Remus I am wondering the same.(she sits on the bench opposite to the trio) From when did u make eating your hobby?  
  
PADFOOT:( grinning)From when his stomach started grumbling.  
  
PRONGS:( in a joking serious tone)I think we did be away from Remus. You know if he starts eating he will stop studying.Well, that is a good thing.But he will stop playing Quidditch too. And he will make us stop. so it is better to be away from him.  
( Prongs and Padfoot start to stand and run away,although they didnt intend to, Just when Hagrid puts hand on both of their shoulder laughing. because of his heavy pressure they both slump to their chairs hard. they whisper "OW!")(Lily starts laughing, but stops at their angry looks.)  
  
HAGRID: You are all so funny, You know Remus I think you have really become like me.  
  
MOONY:(mutters) never,I can never become like u.( His face grows so hot that he feels smoke rising.)He touches his face to fell whether it is hot or not.( At the sight of his gang trying not to laugh but grinning made him blush even more.) he tells: Shut up,all of you. You know Even I have loads of things to tease you all, All of you, understand?  
  
LILY:(Wiping tears of laughters off her eyes) Is that so.You cant say it in front of everyone. you are sort of shy!  
  
MOONY: Am I?( He growls) lets see. I will tell you what you were doing that night when we were, that is I, James And Sirius Were walking on the grounds.  
( Lily stiffens And when every one looks at her she blushes)  
  
PRONGS:(with a grin) What was she doing?  
  
MOONY:(grins) She was well.........you remember when we were walking near the oak tree, when I hit you with a book on your head James?  
  
PRONGS:(laughs) Yeah I was teasing you when you hit me.So I hit you back and you slipped and fell down on Sirius. ( Every one laughs and Lily laughs relucantly and blushing even more)  
  
MOONY:Yeah that is right.So when I got up I just turned my head back to wipe out the grass from my robes.I just for a second glanced at the lake where Lily and her friends were sitting and playing with water and throwing it on each other.And then something happened and I turned back to look at you both boys to know whether you saw what I had seen.Apparantley you were too busy talking about Snivellus about how greasy his hair was and teasing him.  
  
SIRIUS:(Thoughtfully) Yeah, I remember. When you looked at us and again started to walk you where laughing uncontrollably. When we both asked you what was the matter you just shrugged off our question and said nothing.We thought you had gone mad.  
  
PRONGS: Yeah.So does this has to do anything with Lily?(Grinning at her) (Lily was busy eating her dinner)  
  
MOONY:(grinning) Quite correct! Actually when I glanced back I Saw Lily and her friends playing with water. at that time she fell into the freezing lake.She screamed and started shouting for help telling that ..(He Imitated her voice and started doing some action)"Please,please get me out of here.I dont know how to swim.Please there are Giant Squids.Oh please!they will take me away."Then at that time a Squid came lifted her and took it to the other side of the lake.She was so scared that she was in the verge of tears.That is why i was laughing.But since you both didnt know anything I thought I did better not tell it to you or you will tease her. But I was certainly going to.  
( Every one laugh aloud but Hagrid the loudest.)  
  
LILY:Hagrid, you know Stop laughing.Or I will be telling them what happened when you were entering the dark forest yesterday Remember I was with you.  
( Hagrid stiffens.His cheeks go pink.)  
  
HAGRID: Um.....Well I will just go and have some dinner.  
  
MOONY: Oh no you dont! Remember you were teasing me.so I will never leave you.Come on Lily Tell us what Hagrid did.Come on, that is the spirit tell us tell us.Come on, please?  
  
LILY: OK. I had gone with Hagrid because I was very bored.He had an arrow and bow on his shoulder.I told him why was he carrying it. He told me that there might be anything dangerous.So it was better to carry some weapon.And I was thinking he is very brave and all that.and he turned out to be a coward.( she said grinning) And I thought I would test his bravery.So -  
  
HAGRID: You tested my bravery? When?( he interrupted)  
  
LILY: Listen to me first.I didnt even start the main part.If you interrupt me again I will kill you.OK.um...Where was I? Oh yeah, So I told Hagrid that my legs were paining .I told him that "you go ahead I come behind slowly." And I made a rough voice and I told him-  
  
PRONGS: He didn't know it was you?  
  
LILY: No-  
  
HAGRID: So it was you! Meanie! I was scared to death.  
  
LILY:(grins) Yeah! I know. But it was a stupid thing. So told him in a rough voice hiding behind a tree " Rubeus Hagrid, you are not gonna get away from.You have caused lot of troubles.And you know who I am.You- Know- Who".Um.......lets try.(she said uneasily.They were watching her curiosly because they didnt know what was she doing.Then she shuddered slightly and to every ones surprise she said)"I am V..-Voldemort."  
( Everyone gasp in surprise)  
  
PADFOOT:( stands up and goes over to Lily and hugs her and shakes her hand and so do James and Remus except Hagrid) Lily! That is too cool! Ok. Now go on with your story.  
  
PRONGS:( grinning very happily) You know, now you are in our group.I am very happy.let all the children learn from you that there is nothing in saying Voldemorts name.(He says proudly)Ok. continue with your story.  
  
LILY:(grins happily too)Ok. So he got so scared that he almost ran away from the forest.But I didnt say Voldemorts name there.I just thought I will try now seeing you all three I got some determination.And thanks for that.Yeah, then I emerged from the tree and I was shocked too see that his face was so pale. He asked me where I was and whether I was okay.I told him yes and asked him why was he so upset.You know at that time it was really difficult to keep a straight face.( she glances at Hagrid grinning and he smiles back now feeling some relieved)He asked me whether I heard some voice And I told him yes saying that I had heard some Unicorn galloping. He took me at once out of the forest and said that YO-Voldemort had come to the dark forest.and he told that Hagrid was in great trouble.I smiled and I said that he had gone mad.Time by time he was becoming scared.he told me that he would go immediately to Dumbledore.At that time I was thinking that if he really told Professor how would I explain them.So I told him that he was losing his mind And I convinced him saying that if he had heard Voldemort even I would have heard and that Dumbledore wont believe him if he said that he alone heard the voice and not Lily.So he went back to his hut feeling sort of embarrased.First of all I was just surprised that he totally forgot our language.Only we use words like 'gonna' 'gotcha' and everything.(she grins) that is it.(she is searching for someoene and looks back at the trio)  
  
PRONGS:(grinning) What?  
  
HAGRID: Well I am getting hungry.And thanks Evans for telling me the truth now I feel relieved.Ok Bye!(he waves at them)  
(they wave back and say bye.At that time James shouts"be careful.you have caused lot of troubles.Rubeus HagridYou know who I am.I am.....Vo-... um well,James Potter!" And grins.Hagrid Grins back and goes.)  
  
(James turns around to concentrate sincerely on his food and sees Lily again searching for someone and again looking back at him and Sirius and Remus who were lauging at Hagrid)  
  
PRONGS:(grinning) Whome are you searching for and this is the second time I am asking you.  
  
LILY:Huh?(she says distracted)Oh! Well I was searching for Peter. He is not with you.  
  
PADFOOT: Oh my gosh! yeah we didnt talk with him all day and see him also.Will he be feeling bad?  
  
MOONY: Might be.Lets go and meet him.  
  
PRONGS:(uneasily) Yeah he might be in our comman room.lets go.  
  
LILY: No need.He is coming.  
( every one looks as a tiny boy enters and looks at them feeling litle hurt)  
  
PRONGS:Hey Peter, come and sit we havent started our dinner.Come.  
  
WORMTAIL: Ok. ( he sits near Lily where there was a vacant seat left by a student who said his friend to catch his place.But he forgot to And Peter sat there.) Where have you been all day? And Remus forgot to wake me up too.I thought that you will come after an hour.But since you didnt come I finished all my homework which was pending without any of yours help.I thought that you would come after sometime and check my homework.  
  
PRONGS: Listen Peter, I know you are feeling hurt and we are really sorry.You know as I woke up late I forgot everything I even forgot to do my homework.Will you forgive us? Please? We will never leave you again.Dont feel that we left you alone.Its nothing like that.You are still our best friend.And we will feel very bad if anything happens to you.And we are always there to help you in all sort of troubles.Ok now eat your dinner fast and we will check your homework as well as do ours.Right?( Turning to the three)  
  
PADFOOT:( slapping Peter on his back) That is right, mate.Would we ever leave you out of something? So we are still friends right?( looking at all of them)  
(all of them i.e; James,Sirius,Remus,Peter And of course Lily raise their glasses of pumpkin juice and cheer.)  
  
WORMTAIL: Thanks guys,you are the best!(wiping tears off his eyes)  
( They cheerfully finish their lunch telling what happened today to Peter and his jaws drop open when they tell him that the never knew that there is going to be Quiddich match after two days)  
  
WORMTAIL: Jumping Jiminy! Even I never knew that there is going to be a match! So then what did you do? Did you start practising?  
  
MOONY:Yeah! We finished our practise in less than a minute.( he says grinning)  
  
LILY:Ok finished your lunch? Lets go to our common room.If we start our homework now only we can finish it early and we can have some fun.  
  
PADFOOT:Yeah! Now you are talking lets go James (he pulls James's hand who was watching the opposite table curiosly)Whassa matter?  
  
PRONGS: Look at Snape!( he slowly starts to grin)I think now he started to take our words seriously.  
  
PADFOOT:Where is he?Oh! He is surely taking us seriously!(he starts to grin too)  
  
LILY: What are you talking about?( she too looks at Snape and so does Remus)  
  
MOONY:(starting to laugh) He is!  
  
LILY: Excuse me! Can you just tell me what you all are talking about? I see that he is doing something funny.But what is the meaning of he is taking our words seriously?!  
  
PRONGS: Si-I mean Lily, We had told Snivellus that he did better wash his greasy hair. So you see what he is doing.( they all laugh uncontrollably)  
( Actually Snape was trying to straighten his hair and clean it by some charm but it didnt work.All the gryffindors come to know why they were laughing and look at Snape and start laughing. Snape comes to know that they are laughing at him and blushes and runs away from the hall so that know one could see what he is going to do! They start to laugh harder) 


End file.
